Don't Leave
by JolexMyHeart
Summary: I'm started a interest in writing one shots. This is one is based within 14x04. To me there was a lot of potential jolex scenes that we could've gotten, so like everything else I decided to write it myself.


Don't leave.

Note: This is another one shot based on 14x04. I saw so many potential scenes that jolex could've had but didn't, so I decided to write this one up.

For the first time in months Alex felt genuinely happy. After the long months of feeling unhappy, knowing he ruined his relationship with Jo, to now being back with the love of his life. After a week of being inseparable, spending nights at the loft, to the night before where Jo asked him to move back in. But now within a matter of hours his mood had changed. Was it selfish to be this happy when one of your closest friends was about to undergo brain surgery? He felt some sort of way about the whole situation. Amelia being sick only reminded him of his past, to when Izzie, his ex-wife had gotten sick. It may be crazy to think about that now, but Amelia was kind of like family. People always seemed to get sick and leave, at least anyone that he was close to.

It just made him realize, what would he do if anything were to happen to Jo? He was sure he wouldn't survive that one. Amelia had just been put under, the male found himself sitting down in one of the chairs in the gallery. Meredith, Maggie and some others had been in here a few minutes ago, but disappeared to get some coffee. But he felt like he was frozen in his spot. That's when he heard some footsteps coming, he didn't need to look beside him to know who just sat down.

Happiness, was the feeling to describe Jo's mood as of late. From everything seeming so awful, to complete happiness was like coming full circle. But Jo's happiness was short lived after she stepped into the halls of Grey-Sloan. That's when the talks started about Amelia, she was about to undergo surgery. Of course, the resident wasn't close with the woman, but her first thought was Alex. It explained why she hadn't seen him since the pair parted at the lobby a few hours ago. He was probably taking time along with Meredith, Maggie and Owen.

But Jo wanted to be there for him, in anything he might need. Walking along the hall with coffee in hand the female turned into the gallery, surprisingly no one but her boyfriend was inside. Amelia was still in the middle of her surgery. Slowly she lowered herself down on the chair beside him. Placing her hand on his, that was rested on his knee. " Hey, how're you doing?"

He should've known his girlfriend would come find him eventually. Maybe it was wrong, but he had been avoiding her. Yes, she knew him better than anyone, but the truth was he hated feeling vulnerable with anyone, even Jo. But if he were to open up to anyone about how he was truly feeling it would be her. " I'm fine, I think you're asking the wrong person."

" Stop... You and I both know you wouldn't be here, by yourself if you were fine. I'm not just anyone. I'm me, so, talk to me." Jo clasped her hand over his taking his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers.

Alex found himself shaking his head as he tried to gather his thoughts. " It's just... I've been in Hunt's position. I've been the guy waiting to see if my wife, whatever you want to call it would make it out alive. I'm just reminded of Izzie... I shouldn't be thinking about that time, she hurt me, she made me feel like I wasn't good enough, like I didn't deserve to be loved." Taking a deep breath, the male tried to keep himself together. " I suppose she's still haunting me..." His words trailed off as he looked out the gallery window.

Jo hated when he thought down on himself, but she also understood how this situation would bring back memories for him. With her fingers interlocked with his own, she leaned her head on his shoulder. " It's understandable to be reminded of Izzie, she almost died on you, she was sick just like Amelia. She may have hurt you, but you still loved her in some way, it makes sense. As for her making you feel you weren't good enough, she's crazy. I've seen a lot of bad guys in my time... But you are by far the best guy I know. You've always been good enough, you just have to allow yourself to see your worth." She whispered leaning up to press a few kisses to his cheek.

Alex knew back then he wasn't the best guy, he's changed. Like anything else he grew up, matured. He knew if he had met Jo years ago when he was an intern, resident he wouldn't have deserved a girl like her, but now he's proud of everything he's done. He's grown up into a man that deserved Jo. " Thank you, but I wasn't the best guy back then. But believe it or not after Izzie left that's when I realized I deserved someone that would stay." Tilting his head to the side he then whispered " Don't leave, I don't know what I would do if you got sick, or left." Jo made him better in the end.

With a soft smile making its way along her lips. " I promise, you're stuck with me. You did deserve someone that would look at you like you're their whole world, and one that will stay. It's a good thing you've found me huh?"

" You coming into my life really was for the best." He whispered a smile finally coming along his lips. " I don't know what I'd do without you." With that he leaned down crossing the small distance between them to let his lips meet hers. With that no more words needed to be spoken between them. The pair just sat there looking through the gallery window.

In the end through all the bad, Alex had Jo for any support, and he would do the same for her. Even if you felt broken, in the end all he needed was her by his side.


End file.
